


it feels more like a memory

by Vampires_Dont_Sleep



Series: Waking Up With The Wrong View [2]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Chisaki Kai | Overhaul-centric, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kaz Brekker-centric, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampires_Dont_Sleep/pseuds/Vampires_Dont_Sleep
Summary: 2. Kaz Brekker is too good for death, even as he bleeds out in the cold back alley of a random diner. He closes his eyes and opens them somewhere new.(Kaz wakes up in a world of heroes and villains, good and bad drawn in stark black and white lines. What exactly is the newly named Kai Chisaki supposed to do, with a moral code as blurred as his.)
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Waking Up With The Wrong View [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105574
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	it feels more like a memory

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the thing. I haven't actually written this yet, but it's a concept I like. If other people like it too, maybe I'll write it sooner rather than later. Bookmark or subscribe, or kudos or even comment. I know it's not fun to click on a story only to realize it's not even there, but I'd really appreciate it. If you keep reading, there are a few notes I made on this story, and how I thought of it. Kind of like a behind the scenes?

Chisaki: part of the yakuza  
Kaz: part of a gang  
  
Me: well obviously, these two people are the same

__

But in all actuality, it’d be super interesting to see how Kaz would handle the bnha world. I imagine a lot of angst about never seeing Inej again.  
  
Oh! Overhaul (Chisaki’s villain name) is a bit of a germaphobe, and he wears a mask and gloves. I think that would work well for Kaz, who has an extreme aversion to touch. Overhaul can disassemble anything he touches, but he can also reassemble anything in any way he wants. He’s really powerful. I can just imagine someone putting a hand on Kaz’s shoulder or something, and immediately having their hand disassembled

We don’t know much about Overhaul, but I think if I look up his wiki I’ll find more backstory stuff that I forgot. Anyway, he was taking in by the yakuza boss, and wants to repay the boss by making them famous and powerful. He uses very unethical methods that yakuza boss doesn’t like, but Overhaul doesn’t care, and puts his boss in a coma so he can be in charge and make them known and stuff.  
  
I’m not sure how I could follow canon with Kaz as Overhaul, because I don’t think even he’s bad enough to torture and manipulate a child and then use them to make a drug. Also, he doesn’t have any interest in political pursuits. I can’t imagine him making the same decisions as Overhaul did.  
  
I think if I make this story Kaz would be his boss’s spider (kinda like Inej). He’d get dirt on important people (he totally figures out that All Might is Small Might), and then use that to ensure that their yakuza group doesn’t get busted or anything. Kaz doesn’t have the motivation of revenge, and I can imagine him bonding with Eri, and doing the stuff he did in his old world, but floundering for a true purpose after losing Inej and Jesper and the Dregs

Kaz would be super known and notorious I think, and everyone's scared of him exposing their secrets. Probably Dadzawa interactions, because Kaz deserves responsible adults in his life. 

omg he'd be sooo happy with his quirk, like, there is nothing better for lock picking. He can get in and out of places and no one would know he was there (even though he can already do that) Kaz is good(?) at self control, I bet he could help Eri with her power, and he would probably think things like "I bet Nina would love it here" because powers are accepted and celebrated. He would also subtly support quirkless people because Kaz doesn't care who you are, everyone is dirt in his eyes.

True equality lol

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it this far! Sorry that this probably wasn't what you expected


End file.
